Un año diferente
by nereida-chan
Summary: La llegada de un alumno nuevo hace que Sakura saliera de sus casillas-Me intereso en conoserlo,le di un refresco sin siquiera esperar un gracias y mas encima se hace el importante, no aguantaria eso...- SakuSasu y otros...n.n


KONISHIWA...aqui otro fic...pero este no lo voy a dejar abandonado...lo hice con mucho esfuerzo, espero que lo disfruten

dejen reviews para saber si voy bien ) plis

**Un año diferente**

**_1. Forastero_**

Sakura es una adolescente normal: tiene 15 años, estudia en un colegio muy bien catalogado tiene un grupo de amigos, vive con su madre y tiene el cabello rosa hasta la cintura y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verde esmeraldas.

-¡Maldición, me quede dormida!- como era posible que una adolescente normal, inteligente y aplicada se quedara dormida el primer día de clases, ya no podría pasar a buscar a su mejor amigo, aunque pensándolo bien ese torpe de Naruto igual estaría boquiabierta durmiendo soñando con no se qué tipo de chicas. La peli rosa adolescente se vistió en un tiempo record, seguramente si hubiera participado en algún concurso de quien se viste más rápido, ella hubiera ganado lejos, se peino su larga y sedosa cabellera rosada y bajo las escaleras casi volando.

- hija, toma desayuno- le dijo su bella madre – recuerda que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día

- No alcanzo, me llevo una manzana- dijo tomando la fruta verde ( o roja como quieran) – ¡nos vemos más tarde!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de su casa comiendo la deliciosa manzana. El colegio no quedaba muy lejos de su casa así que llegaría a tiempo, si no ocurría nada en su trayectoria hasta su colegio, paso por afuera de la casa de su mejor amigo y no se veía movimiento.

-seguramente ya se fue- pensó la adolescente antes de chocar fuertemente con una persona haciéndola caer sentada en el piso y que su deliciosa manzana saliera volando cayendo en el piso

- ¡Una manzana! La suerte que tengo y yo que no había tomado desayuno, está un poco sucia y mordida, pero que mas da…- dijo una voz masculina que conocía muy bien

-¡NARUTOOO!-

-¡Sakura-chan!¿ Como estas? Tanto tiem…-

-¿Qué como estoy?... ¡estoy sentada en el piso y sin mi desayuno por tu culpa, Naruto!-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión tebayo…- le dijo pasándole su mano para que se levantara la peli rosa recibió la ayuda y miro el reloj del rubio que tenía en la muñeca.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Es muy tarde!-grito desesperada la adolescente y siguió su camino corriendo a velocidad de la luz

-espe… wow que corre rápido- murmuro siguiendo a la chica

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke, trátenlo bien- decía una profesora a sus alumnos

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- dijeron un coro de entusiasmadas chicas mirando al nuevo con corazones en los ojos, por otro lado los hombres miraban al nuevo con cara de celos o a lo shikamaru: "que problemático". En eso se abre la puerta de un golpe dejando entrar a una adolescente con el cabello rosa alborotado y detrás de ella un rubio cansado bañado en sudor, toda la clase se dio vuelta mirando a la recién pareja llegada

-Perdón, por el retraso profesora kurenai, es que se nos cruzo un gato negro y….-trato de explicarle la peli rosa a la sensei

- no quiero escusas baratas, tomen asiento, como es el primer día de clases se lo dejo pasar, que no vuelva a repetirse-

- Muchas gracias- dijo la peli rosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia seguida del rubio que imito a la joven, sentándose en sus respectivos asientos

-para los que no estuvieron presentes…-dijo la sensei mirando a cierta peli rosa y a cierto rubio- uchiha sasuke es un alumno de intercambio que viene del respetado colegio San Gustav School, se quedara con nosotros todo este año escolar…como decía antes de que interrumpieran sean amables con el- termino y el mismo grupo de adolescente babosas repitieron el coro

-Sasuke-san toma asiento por favor, detrás de ese rubio hiperactivo- le dijo la profesora, el nuevo asintió y así lo hizo – para que nos conozcamos mejor cada uno se va a parar adelante a decir su nombre, edad, y las cosas que les gusta hacer… empecemos con los atrasados…naruto tu primero-

El rubio se levanto de un salto y se paro con una gran y perfecta sonrisa

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años y las cosas que más me gusta hacer es comer ramen, ver películas, comer ramen y…..ya dije comer ramen?-

- Ya está bien Naruto…siguiente- dijo mirando a la peli rosa, la adolescente se levanto sin ánimo se paro al frente de la clase y miro a todos, no entendía porque tenían que hacerlo ya se conocían todos menos a ese típico chico popular que siempre tenía a casi todas las chicas babeando por el… no lo conocía pero solo por el aspecto y la reacción de sus compañeras de clase se dio cuenta, suspiro sin ganas

- que problemático-pensó- ya me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru…-

-Sakura, es para hoy- le dijo la sensei

-me llamo Haruno Sakura, tengo 15 años y me gusta leer y escuchar música- miro a toda la clase otra vez y se dio cuenta que el chico nuevo la estaba observando, de seguro era por el color de su pelo o tal vez por la notoria cara de fastidio, le devolvió una arrogante mirada y se fue a sentar.

-siguiente…- y así pasaron el resto de los alumnos (los personajes de relleno) hasta llegar a los más interesante.

-Mi nombre es Sai, tengo 15 años y me gusta dibujar- dijo un apuesto joven pálido de cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos con una sonrisa un poco fingida para el gusto del forastero.

-M-mi nom-nombre es Hyuga Hi-hinata, tengo 15 a-años y me g-gusta ver pe-películas…- dijo la tímida joven de cabello azabache y ojos perlados y se fue a sentar rápidamente y sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza

-Soy Yamanaka Ino, tengo 15 años y me gusta mucho salir a comprar ropa y bailar- dijo la linda y animada joven rubia de ojos celestes, regalándole una sonrisa al nuevo, que claro, que no devolvió

-mi nombre es Chouji, tengo 15 y me gusta comer barbacoa…eso- termino un rellenito alumno

-soy Nara Shikamaru…y me gusta…que problemático…supongo que dormir- dijo un chico con aspecto de holgazán

-¡¡Soy Kiba!! Y me gustan mucho los perros- dijo el penúltimo alumno que quedaba

- Y por ultimo Sasuke-san, te toca- dijo la profesora todas las miradas se posaron en el, algunas chicas se le salieron unos grititos de emoción, el forastero se paro en frente de la clase, los miro a todos, con suerte se acordaba de el hiperactivo, era algo de susumaki naruto y la del pelo rosa chicle, que era algo de haruhi, no, haruno sakura, si parece que así era

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 15 años y no me gusta nada…-termino y se fue a sentar, el grupo de chicas volvió a gritar

-se hace el interesante…-murmuro el rubio fastidiado, en eso toca el timbre del receso

-¡¡Tengo mucha hambre!!- dijo el rubio subiendo las escaleras que dirigían a la azotea acompañado de su mejor amiga

-No tienes derecho a decir eso…te comiste mi desayuno- le dijo dándole un pequeño empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento

-lo siento…por eso te compre un montón de comida - dijo sonriéndole mostrándole una bolsa llena de alimentos, Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, le quito la bolsa y subió las escaleras corriendo dejando al rubio atrás, la adolescente abrió la puerta entro y se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¡¡Sakura-chan, que haces!!- gritaba Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta

-ja, ja, ja te lo mereces por quitarme mi deliciosa manzana-le dijo con voz malvada, se dio vuelta y descubrió que tenía compañía, se encontraba sentado en el suelo nada menos que el forastero comiendo una manzana verde igual que la de ella cosa que le dio nostalgia. La peli rosa se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, el chico la miro de reojo por un instante y después volvió a su trabajo de engullir la manzana

-¿Por qué tan solo?- le pregunto la chica el nuevo no respondió, seguía comiendo su manzana

-Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? Sabes que es mala educación no responder una pregunta que te hace una persona amablemente, Sa-su-ke-kun- le dijo molesta sacando de la bolsa un refresco que abrió y que le dio un largo sorbo

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de colegio?- volvió a preguntar, el moreno tampoco respondió cosa que empezó a irritar a la peli rosa -¿Quieres un refresco?

-hmp-

- ¡un sonido! A lo menos es algo-pensó la chica, le paso el refresco, el moreno lo abrió y lo empezó a beber la joven lo imito, lo miro de reojo, realmente era apuesto

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el rato mirándome?- dijo el joven parándose dispuesto a irse, cosa que hizo a enfadar a la peli rosa, como se atrevía, se intereso en conocerlo, le dio un refresco sin siquiera esperar un gracias y mas encima se hacia el importante, no aguantaría eso, y le tiro la lata del refresco directo a la cabeza, cosa que esquivo hábilmente

-no creerás que podrías pegarme con eso, Haruno- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, era la primera que se atrevía a agredirlo, esta chica era realmente interesante.

-¡¡eres tan desagradable!!- dijo molesta apretando sus puños, el moreno aun con la misma sonrisa se acerco peligrosamente a la chica estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración en su oreja, colocándola nerviosa y que de sus mejillas brotara un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡¡ ¿Que va a hacer?! No creo que vaya a…no puede ser…no quiero que el me de mi primer beso…-pensó desesperada

-Me llevo esto- le dijo con su irritable sonrisa al máximo sacando una manzana que se encontraba en la bolsa que le había dado Naruto que se encontraba detrás de ella, como le gustaba tener el control, se separo de ella y se fue dejando sola a una furiosa Sakura

-Uchiha Sasuke…¡¡UCHIHA SASUKE, TE ODIOOOOO!!- grito

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
